mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flabby Banana-Haired Troll of The Room of Flabby Banana-Haired Trolls
About the Banana-Haired Trolls In this Corridor seduces The Troll, with beautiful banana coloured hair and with natural chubbed fat that hangs tire-like over her wasteband. Smelling of old lady perfume and with only a touch of pathetically placed make-up on her face, The Troll is one of 1,000 Trolls precisely and her job is to assure that all of the followers are as gorgeous as she is. "I was mopping at 3am, I mean, shit..I don't wanna come across one of these bitches, not ever!" To quote Barry who just last night was harshly raped by 244 Banana-Haired Trolls. His asshole is gaped, allowing poo to freely eject at-will as he has lost the control of his bowel movements. His nipples are red raw having been chewed on and his penis is shriveled to that of a raisin. The Queen Troll seen pictured below was the cause of Barry's damaged sexual organs, she had this to say after an interview managed by Mike: "Big boy Barry we call him. Swishing and swashing his mop. Aw it's cute how he didn't let go of the mop right until the very end," Mike asked, "The end? End of what?" To which Queen replied, "The end of the sweet, black sex he gave me. He did give it. Oh, he gave it good. Not just for me but for 244 of us - I mean. He cried. He begged. What a turn on he was. He bled, too but that was his fault. Not that all of our hands were up his anus fondling with his innards. Cute man our Barry is, and hey? Eugene? He's next. He's a hot janitor too and us Banana-Hairs love a good cleaner." We sent Eugene to the Flabby Banana-Haired Troll Corridor just for laughs. It wasn't funny... Eugene entered and saw Barry's semen, blood and poo sprayed everywhere. The walls: poo'y handprints and slippy jizzy semen splodges stained everything - the ornate vases that are situated up the Corridor had remains of sweat and pain plastered on them. Banana-Coloured hair was found all over the place and all Eugene could smell above the sheer pain of Barry's rape was the choking stench of old lady perfume. Eugene, courageous and strong completed his job but as he left the Corridor, he bumped into the steely titted chest of Queen B(anana). "Err..Scuse me ma'am." The last words Eugene spoke other than such sounds as, "Argh! Ummf, and No! No! Not there!" He had it worse than Barry and the just cleaned Corridor was now flooded with Eugene's tears, bum juices and penis blood and semen. We asked Queen B why she did it again. "He's lovely, he is." Was all she said. Dare we push her further? -No. But that Corridor is a state and the only person available is Barry. We sent him back to clean up Eugene's mess. This is what Queen Banana said after the cycle ended again: "Barry came back. He had 2 grenades and several knives with him. Although, to my amazement he didn't use them...Instead, I grabbed his bandaged penis and made him beg for forgiveness. Meanwhile, I released my flabby stomach onto his face. I said, 'Lick my flab. Lick it!' and he literally lay there sucking on my chub. I guess he liked it? Ha, no. He hated it but we'll make him poo and bleed again so we can have Eugene back up here. Sexy bastards." The Flabby Banana-Haired Troll's sit silently. Waiting in their dense perfumed positions for anybody to enter. Anybody. But, "Hopefully those black guys come back up here. Our chubby, fatty flab and strong vaginas need a manly touch again." For Barry and Eugene's sake, we have banned them from that Corridor. However, we have moved thar Corridor down a level and informed them that the Corridor below the Banana-Troll's needs cleaning. They thanked us. They'll regret that.